


Rebound Sex

by sunshineandcupcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandcupcakes/pseuds/sunshineandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are out in a club and Louis gets jealous over Harry dancing with some girl. Zayn is hammered and bored and Louis decides, that he's the perfect distraction. The night ends with hot rebound sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is only brifely mentioned. This is to 80% smut and fun. Don't like don't read :)

Louis stumbled through the overfull club, escaping the grasps of that crazy redhead he had been dancing with for the last 20 minutes. He came to a stop at the bar and ordered another vodka shot. His eyes wandered through the place and he felt a little shot of jealousy shoot through him when he saw his best friend dancing inappropriately close with some blond chick.  
“Oh god! This club is shit! There aren’t, like, any beautiful girls around here”, Zayn moaned as he reached Louis.  
“Yeah. I actually came here to get some good rebound sex. But I wouldn’t even have that with anyone in here. You are literally about the only attractive person in this shit.”  
“Oh, don’t put yourself down Louiiii”, Zayn slurred, stroking a lock out of Louis’ face.  
His blue eyes sparkled dangerously as a idea formed in his head.  
“Hey Zayniiiiee”  
“Yeah Louis?”, Zayn asked a little hesitantly as he caught on to the mischievous look in Louis eyes.  
“Wanna be my hot rebound sex?”  
“Whaaat?”, Zayn spit out his drink as he turned to look at Louis.  
“Come one, Zaynii!! You just said it. We’re about the only attractive people in here, well except if you’re going for Haz. But he seems pretty busy over there”, he said motioning over his shoulder. Zayn was pulling up his eyebrow.  
“You know you want it too”, he said in the best seductive voice he could muster in the drunk condition he was currently in. His fingertips wandered up Zayn’s tight shirt.  
“Are you able to drive? Cause I sure as hell am not”, Zayn finally stated.  
Making a little jump in celebration Louis answered: “Well, I think I can somehow master it.”  
They finished their drinks and got out of the club to Zayn’s new car.  
“I will kill you if you break it Lou”, Zayn warned before handling Louis his keys.  
“I’ll do my best, darling”  
The care ride was over rather quickly. Thankfully they were both drunk enough not to think about the awkwardness the next day could possibly bring. Zayn managed to open the door to his apartment and got in before Louis.  
“Well, you’ve got to seduce me at the very least Tomlinson”, he said as he started off in the direction of his couch. But he couldn’t even take three steps before he was turned around and pressed up against a bookshelf.  
“Oh, don’t worry Malik. I’m gonna show you what you’re looking for.”, Louis said with a wink as he slammed his lips on Zayn’s. He didn't wait, but instead shoved his tongue directly into the younger guy's mouth. The two of them battled, neither one willing to give the other dominance.  After a few minutes of heated tongue-fighting, Louis pulled away and quickly bit down on Zayn's accented collar bone. The dark haired lad slammed his head back in pleasure, hitting it agains a sharp edge of the shelf.  
"Auuh", he let put in a small whimper.  
Louis chuckled as he continued leaving marks on Zayn's neck area and began tugging impatiently on the rim of his shirt. He let out a sound of displeasure as he had to pull away, to get their shirts off. After having successfully removed Zayn's and his own shirt, he slammed him back hard against the bookshelf, making some of the books tremble and one of the framed cds they had obtained fall to the ground,the glass frame breaking in the process.  
"You'll pay for that one, Tommo", Zayn moaned.  
"Tomorrow you'll have no idea what even happened"  
Louis made his way down Zayn's trained body. He made sure to leave little, or sometimes not so little, marks on each of the bradford bad boys tattoos. The last one he reached was the big microphone on his right arm. He got on his knees in front of his growing bulge,  
locked his arm next to his body and began to suck on the head of the microphone.  He alternated between sucking and biting and occasion he let his tongue sooth the irritated skin.  
When he was happy with the result he pulled away and adverted his eyes to Zayn's face. When Zayn felt the loss of contact he looked down at Louis who was waiting between his legs. When Louis saw that Zayn had lowered his head he locked eyes with him and pulled down his jeans and boxers teasingly slow, letting his semi hard out off it’s tight constrictions. Looking deep into those now dark brown eyes he lowered his head over Zayn's tip. Zayn slammed his hips forwards in a sudden movement, thrusting deep into Louis' throat. Louis gently pushed him back against the wall and locked him there with both of his hands around his slim hips. He lazily circled his tongue around the head of Zayn's cock, while trying to regain his breath. He slowly started moving again. Slowly taking in more and more of Zayn and then slowly pulling back, leaving a streak of wet when his tongue moved on the underside. He teased Zayn more and more until he new the boy was close to the edge.  He stood up with a sudden movement and pulled his protesting friend in the direction of his bedroom.  He pushed Zayn down to lie on his back, arms and legs spread across the mattress. He quickly got rid of his own trousers and boxers, so he too was completely naked. He straddled Zayn and looked down, enjoying the power he had over the tanned boy.  
"Got anything I can use as lube?"  
"Second drawer", Zayn breathed.  
Louis stretched, being fully aware of the display of his muscles, as he reached over to the small bedstand.  
Louis was surprised as he found a half full tube of actual lube there. But the only response Zayn gave to his raised eyebrow, was a smirk. He slowly began to coat his fingers in lube, getting ready to prepare Zayn. But before he could even attempt to do anything Zayn had snatched the tube out of his hand.  
"Are you crayzaay? I'm not getting my ass fucked up, only to give you good rebound sex!" And with that he turned the two of them around. He placed Louis to lie on his back settling himself to sit on his knees between Louis legs.  
"Besides, your butt is so much better anyway", he said with a wink as he grabbed Louis' ass cheeks with both hands. Louis let out a loud laugh and wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist after the younger male had lifted up his lower half and settled his butt on his thighs. Louis watched the other lad as he began to coat his own fingers in lube. He let out a loud gasp as Zayn suddenly pushed in two fingers at once without a word of warning. As Louis slowly got used to the new sensation, Zayn started to slowly scissor and buckle the two fingers inside him. After a while he added a third finger and sent shivers down Louis spine, as they brushed the bundle of nerves inside Louis softly. When Zayn noticed the change in Louis' expression a wide smile spread over his face and he began pumping inside him. It didn't take long and he built up a regular pace and slammed hard into Louis' prostate with each movement of his fingers. Louis whole body trembled and he let out gasps for air.  
"Now, Zayn!!", managed to choke out between two gasps. He could barely hold back not to come at this exact moment. But Zayn didn't hesitate. He pulled out his fingers and found the condom somewhere between the sheets and rolled it on in no time. Holding on to Louis hips he slowly pushed into him. The first few shallow thrust turned into rapid and deep ones quickly, making both boys pant heavily. Louis arched his back, pushing his head back into the pillows, to give Zayn a better angle. He felt Zayn slam into his sweet spot and moaned out loudly, responding to his movements. Both boys were close to the edge and Zayns thrust got uncontrolled and uncoordinated. Feeling Zayn come inside him and hearing him scream out his name, was all that it took for Louis to come too.  
"Uuuggh, Zaaaayyyn", he moaned as he came all over Zayn's and his own upper body. After they had ridden out their orgasms together, Zayn pulled out and lay down beside Louis. Still panting he pulled off the condom and threw it into the bin, which was conveniently placed next to his bed.  
"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?", Louis asked when he had regained his breath.  
"Not at all, mate.", Zayn smiled.  
"Under one condition."  
Louis raised his eyebrow in expectation.  
"Get some tissues. I don't like sleeping all sticky."  
Louis smiled and got out of the bed and was nearly out the door when Zayn spoke up one more time: "So, did it help?"  
"What?"  
"You know rebound sex is normally to forget people"  
"Oh..", a slight smile crept up on Louis' face. "Well rebound sex is probably not really the word for it. Think about it more as an act of jealousy."  
Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but Louis only smiled and left the room in search for tissues.


End file.
